


Comfort Often Comes From Where You Least Expect It...

by Hulk_Stanner



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Do not copy to another site!, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of OC's that don't actually show up in this..., Safe Sane and Consensual, Self Lubrication due to a potion lol, Set is actually not completely 100 percent of a dick...., Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: Bek is hurting after finding out Horus lied to him... Set is hurting for his own reasons. They decide to be hurt together...
Relationships: Bek/Set (Gods of Egypt 2016)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Comfort Often Comes From Where You Least Expect It...

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone even surprised that I have yet more porn? No? Good. Cuz apparently it's about all I can write these days lol. Yet another thing from an RP in an Omegaverse, although in this particular verse human Omega's are not naturally self lubricating and not all Alpha's of all species have knots... We also decided this because, honestly. They are fucking 9 foot tall Gods! They are big enough! And their respective partners in this verse are all way smaller than them so. Seth fixes it with a potion lol. Because that's how we roll.
> 
> This was basically a thing that accidentally happened during an RP wherein Bek, who is in love with Horus, feels betrayed and hurt after he finds out he lied to him and, not giving him a chance to explain because he is also Omega amd therefore instinctive as well as human, runs off to join Set when he leaves the Pyramid... Set is less of a complete bastard in this verse, because his whole reason for goung insane and murdering everyone was because he was mated to one of my friends OC's, who is a female Archangel named Lucifer, but she is actually the oposite of evil and is a sweet bean who stopped Set from going crazy til she got kidnapped while pregnant with his child and presumed dead. (Hahaha. We are so mean to everyone but it's okay we fix it later lol)
> 
> Basically Bek is hurt because he thinks Horus never really cared about him, and Set is just a mess cause he's missing his wife and somehow this fucking happened. Neither of them is cheating on anyone here technically because Bek and Horus weren't yet actually together, and Set believes his mate is dead, so.
> 
> Also. Just as a personal side note lol. I seriously can not ever bring myself to not spell Set's name "Seth" when I'm RPing with him as a character despite the movie apparently spelling it that way, because that is how I have always seen it spelt in mythology and I am OCD and my brain refuses to accept the movie's spelling 90% of the time except for where I've just written it here so. Because I am fucking lazy and I can't actually be fucked going through and changing the spelling to how the movie spells it, y'all can just deal with me spelling it "Seth" from now on lol. Also when I first saw the film and started using him as a character I hadn't seen the way the film spelt it for ages bc my uncled hired it from the library after it came out and my brain automatically went "Seth." And then I realised they spelled it different and I'm just like. Welp. I'm not changing it now. Lol. So yeah... For all the other OCD people's who might be looking at the spelling and going "That's not how they spell it!" *shrugs* So sue me lol.
> 
> I still own nothing you actually recognise. And actually, if you did sue me all you'd get 20 cents lol.
> 
> Also. Apparently I am the first fucking person to ever write porn for these guys. I have looked on many occasions and I swear the lack of Bek/Seth made me wanna be the first to actually make some lol. And eventually when I finish it there will also be some Horus/Bek smut that takes place shortly after this lol.

Bek stood off to the side as Seth emerged from his Fire in his full beast form, and the little Omega had to admit, he was vastly impressive... And now Bek saw why he had wanted the parts from the other Gods... Seth had made himself all powerful by combining all of their best and strongest attributes and, the mortal thief had to admit it was ingenious, if brutal. "What do you think?" Seth asked him, as he came to stand in front of him once he had recieved all the parts and cooled off a bit. Bek tentatively reached out a hand to run it over the warm metal of Seth's chest, and he smiled a bit as he looked up at him. "You look... Glorious..." Bek said, a little in awe.

This was the first time he'd actually seen Seth's beast form up close and he had to admit, he actually found it quite attractive. Of course, he'd found Horus's attractive too, but. He was very decidedly 'not' thinking about Horus right now, who had betrayed him, and was probably dead by now anyway... Of course he couldn't just stop loving him... But thinking about it hurt too much right now and Bek thought that maybe, just maybe, he could even come to care for Seth, given enough time. Maybe not love him. But the God was growing on him.... Seth has treated him decently since he'd chosen to follow him, and he'd fed him and given him fresh water.

Seth pulled back the helm of his beast form, his body still covered in the black metal but his head was no longer encased in it. "What are you thinking about?" Seth asked him, with a light chuckle at the look on the mortals face. Seth hadn't bedded an Omega in over 17 years now, and he had to admit it had been a long, lonely time... He could never love another, after Lucifer, but this mortal was intriguing enough to hold his interest, and he smelled good. 17 years was a long time to go without, and Seth supposed it couldn't hurt him to actually allow himself to, once in a while... His heart would forever belong to his beautiful fallen Angel, but perhaps he could learn to find comfort, if the mortal would allow it...

"I was..." Bek shook his head. "Never mind... It's not important..." He said, quietly. "Oh? And why's that?" The God asked, stepping into Bek's space some more and the thief swallowed heavily as he caught the Alpha's strong scent. He smelled aroused, and Bek wondered if it was from all that power he'd just gotten. It certainly couldn't be for him... "It's just... Nothing..." Bek stammered, flushing a bit when he realised that the God's scent had got him aroused. He may not love him, but Bek was still a verile young Omega and Seth was still a strong, capable Alpha and Bek had eyes. Anyone who wasn't blind could see that Seth was attractive... It didn't help that he'd been nursing a semi for the last few days, thanks to a certain someone that he was still not thinking about...

"Doesn't smell like nothing." The God told him, with a smirk and Bek flushed profusely as he stumbled backwards to try and get a little bit of breathing room between him and Seth, but his back soon hit a wall and Seth had followed him and the God had a look in his eyes that Bek couldn't quite place but he was beginning to think that maybe Seth had been having similar thoughts... "Ah..." Bek stared up at him with wide eyes and when Seth reached out to gently take the side of his face in one large, still clawed hand the Omega shivered slightly and unconsciously leaned into it. The God took that as permission, and he learned down to claim the mortal's mouth in a hot but surprisingly gentle kiss.

Bek squeaked and immediately opened for him and Seth tasted of fire and blood, and the Omega whimpered slightly when Seth's other hand came to rest at his hip, pressing himself closer and Bek hung his arms around the God's neck as Seth suddenly lifted him up and began walking back to his rooms. Bek curled his legs round the God's strong waist as he moved, and the mortal let out a slight yelp when his back suddenly hit the bed and he found himself laying down on his back with Seth looming over him.

The God shifted back to his usual form then, stripping out if his armour and tossing it aside and Bek swallowed thickly as he looked down along the length of his body, his eyes falling to the massive erection that was stood out proudly between Seth's legs. Holy Hell! That thing was huge, and Bek really wasn't sure how it was going to fit inside him but he was suddenly determined to find out...

Seth seemed to know what he thinking, as the God chuckled and reached over to the side table by the bed, coming back with a little vial of something blueish purple which smelled sweet when he uncorked it. "Here, drink this." The God told him as he held it up to Bek's lips. The thief gave him a curious look as he eyed it. "A little gift from a Demon I met a long time ago, in case I should ever have need of it... Gave me the recipe too, for a small favour. It'll make things easier on you, trust me." Seth told him, and Bek nodded slightly and obediently opened his mouth for Seth to gently tip the sweet tasting liquid down his throat.

Bek squeaked again and shivered when he suddenly got all tingly and a little gasp of surprise left him when he realised he was starting to become wet down between his legs. Seth grinned at him as he removed Bek's tunic and sandals, dropping them over the edge of the bed before shifting his hand down to run one large finger over the mortals now dripping hole.

Bek whimpered quietly when the God began to gently press his thick finger into him and the Omega mewled softly at the feel of it, almost as thick as Bek's own cock which was hard and leaking slightly with precum where it curved up towards his belly. Whatever Seth had given him apparently negated any pain he would have otherwise felt from having something so large pushed into him without any other preparation, and Bek moaned softly as the God wriggled his finger inside him a bit to loosen him up. 

The Omega threw his head back into the soft bedding and cried out loudly when Seth found his prostate and it was odd, feeling himself get wetter in response to the pleasure Seth was giving him as he moved his finger inside him. Bek was panting heavily by the time the God eased a second large finger into him, and he was infinitely grateful for whatever potion Seth had given him as he was stretched out beyong anything that he would have ever thought possible. Gods! He felt 'so full' already, and he knew it was only going to get better once Seth's huge cock was finally inside him...

The God was surprisingly gentle with him as he opened him up, stretching him out on his large fingers to take his thick length and Bek whined needily when he eventually pulled his fingers out. Seth shushed him gently as he leaned up over him kissing him hotly as he lifted Bek's legs up around his waist, nudging the end of his massive cock against the Omega's soaking wet hole before slowly pushing in, and Bek keened loudly as he slid into him his hands scrambling at Seth's back as he was split open on the God's enormous cock.

He was so full, and he could feel every glorious inch of him as he pressed in and Bek was sure he wouldn't be able to take it all, but then Seth came to a stop inside him and the mortal realised that he was flush with God's hips and holy shit! Seth was all the way inside him and Bek was mewling and moaning hoarsely as he trembled beneath him, clinging to the God's broad shoulders and the little thief yowled in pleasure when Seth stated moving, and it felt 'so good!' And Seth's gigantic cock was rubbing over his prostate constantly as he thrust into him in long, deep strokes that Bek could feel in his bones and he knew he wasn't going to last long with the huge Alpha inside him, and his aching cock was leaking a steady stream of precum over his belly...

Seth growled with pleasure as the mortal's tight, wet hole closed around him and fuck! It had been 'so' damned long since he had had a small, warm body writhing beneath him and Bek was mewling and crying beneath him and clinging to his much larger frame as the God let himself go a bit, confident by now that the mortal could take it. Bek was lost to the sensations of the God's massive cock moving inside him and his large body surrounding him and Seth captured his mouth again as he drew closer to orgasm. Bek mewled into his mouth as the God pressed his tongue in, dominating him and tasting him and Bek cried out into his mouth as he suddenly came, his slick hole clenching tightly around Seth's huge length.

Seth roared as he buried himself in the mortal's body, his slick tight hole gripping even tighter around the God's cock as he came and Seth sunk his teeth into his throat as he spilled his thick seed deep into the mortal's body. Bek cried wordlessly beneath him as he bared his throat to the Alpha, his mind going blank with pleasure at the feel of Seth's unbelievably hot seed filling up his already ridiculously full hole, and there so much of it that Bek felt like he was going to burst...

Seth stayed resting inside him for a time, and when he was finally done releasing his copious amounts of thick seed into the mortal's body the God eventually pulled out of him to flop onto the bed beside him, dragging Bek over to rest on his chest as the little Omega whimpered and shuddered with the intense pleasure of being full with Seth's cum, and the mortal could feel a bit of it dripping down over his thigh and Bek clenched his ass to try and keep it all in for a while, enjoying the sensation of being filled with his incredibly hot seed.

Seth petted Bek's hair as he allowed them to rest for a while, and Bek was half dozing a bit on Seth's chest where he'd nuzzled into his neck. Some time later after they had both had a chance to catch their breaths, Seth gently nudged Bek awake. "Come on you. We still have work to do..." The God said as he sat up, taking Bek with him. Bek whined a bit but didn't argue as Seth threw him his tunic and the Omega blushed furiously when he shifted and felt a little bit of Seth's seed leak out of his stuffed full hole. God. His tunic was going to be ruined after this, he was sure of it... The mortal followed Seth obediently outside once they had both redressed, and he shivered a bit when Seth wrapped his arms around him after transforming and threw them up into the air with Nephthis' stolen wings...


End file.
